


Sunday blues bring Monday blooms

by Inspiration_with_no_expiration



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Basil has a stutter, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Moving On, Possible Miscomunications?, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Sunny has a therapist!, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_with_no_expiration/pseuds/Inspiration_with_no_expiration
Summary: After the events in the good ending of OMORI, Sunny moved away to Steep Bell. And is trying to cope the best he can, without falling back on old habits.Meanwhile back in Faraway town, tensions have risen again between old friends. And Basil seems to be in the middle of it all, Can everyone reunite again to forgive Sunny and Basil? Or is the past too much pain to bear...{OBVIOUS SPOILERS!}(This my first fanfiction I've ever made so please be easy on me, Because my update schedule is gonna be a wreck.)(P.s Basil and Sunny is going to be the main ship of this fic, but I might add more later.)
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	1. Chamomile

(Sunny’s pov)

_It has been a week since I’ve been discharged from the hospital._

_Things have been.... complicated, since then. Complicated may be a bit of an understatement, but it’s the only word I can find when I look back on it all._ _I mean I’m supposed to be writing how I feel in this journal, my new therapist gave me. But that’s proving to be more difficult than he’s made it out to be. But my mom says I should at least try, so that’s what I’ve been doing._

_As for my friends… Do I deserve to call them that? I’ve been thinking over what to call them but, it’s hard after everything. Besides I’ve never been good with labels, so despite what I think. I’m just going to call them friends._

“That was a waste of paper.” I mumble to myself as I stare at the permanent inked words etched into the journal. despite this being something to contain my feelings in, that felt unnecessary.

I pull my eyes away from the journal. As I try to think about how to phrase what I write next, my mind can’t help but wander as I view the lack of scenery in my surroundings.

The room was a decent size. Isn't the same as my old one. But it wasn’t too small, though that was without the boxes that sat across from me and the sleeping bag I was lounging on.

There’s nothing else significant in the room besides that. With that notion I end looking at the boxes again. There was nothing special about how they were placed or what they looked like, but they still… they still had an impression.

Guilt, maybe sadness? It was hard to tell but. Moving here just didn’t feel right. I finally told them everything, but now I can’t even be in the same town as them anymore. It’s like I’m hiding away all over again, even though it’s the exact opposite.

Before my dwelling becomes self pity, I turn my attention back to the journal. I cringe at the last thing I wrote again.

I hastily scribble it out and erase it’s presence from my brain as I look to the next blank page.

~~_As for my friends… Do I deserve to call them that? I’ve been thinking over what to call them but, it’s hard after everything. Besides I’ve never been good with labels, so despite what I think. I’m just going to call them friends._ ~~

_Soon I’m going to try to contac-_

My hand suddenly jerked at the sound of the phone ringing. Making me drop the pen in my hand as I make a mad dash towards it. I was sprinting as fast as I could, only slowing down a bit when making my way down the stairs. Mom had just got our house phone set up and I was already waiting for a call.

And as I was about to grab the phone, my hand froze. 

My therapist had told me to find things to look forward to, and this was it. Before moving away, I had told Basil my phone number at the hospital. I had figured he was going to ask, but he never did. So I just told him it instead. He said he would call me soon, but never specified when.

So any chance to snag the phone from my mom, was any chance I wanted to have. Though it usually resolved in disappointment.

_What if this is going to be another disappointment? Did he lie saying he was going to call me, just to be polite? What if he hates me?_

I can feel my expression falter, as my hand retracts away from the phone. I was about to turn away when-

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” someone asks, I jump as I jerk my head to see who said that.

It was mom, she was standing just to the left of me. How did I not notice that?

She giggles warmly to my response, and looks at me with inquisition in her grey eyes. She’s expecting a response, I turn my head away to think of something. But nothing comes out.

Without much of a response to satisfy her, she turns to the ringing house phone.

“Well whoever's calling must really want to talk, considering they haven’t hung up yet.” She says in a reassuring manner.

She was right, they haven’t hung up. Maybe-

“Of course that could just be a very eager church recruiter, but that’s never stopped you before.” Mom comments, laughing at her own joke not too long after.

I give her an eye roll as I turn back to the phone, while she walks off. That is despite the odds, it’s still ringing.

I take a deep breath, One more call can’t hurt. And despite all the stalling for a possibly disappointing climax, I pick up the phone.

“Hello?”


	2. Zinnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, after a week of writing, I'm back. Sorry for not updating for awhile.  
> But the length of this chapter should make up for it. So strap in guys,  
> cause this one is going to be doozy.
> 
> -Inspiration with no expiration
> 
> (p.s I'm going to taking a bit of a break after this, cause I'm burnt out ._.)

(Basil’s POV)

_Why didn’t I tell him I don’t have a phone!?_

Was the main question going through my mind, as I was walking from my house to across the street. When Sunny had told me his phone number, I was happy that he was thinking of me. So happy, that I forgot that I didn’t have one.

 _I guess the world becomes hazy when you have a good friend by your side, right? But I guess that doesn’t excuse poor planning.._

I had crossed the street and was heading up the sidewalk, I had an idea. An idea that I was dreading, since the moment it came to view. It wasn't a bad idea, in fact it was probably one of my better ones. But despite that, my nerves were still running rampant with no intention of stopping.

At this point I was already crossing the street again, I was closer to my intended stop than I was home. But I could still turn around, right?

_It’s okay, the worst thing they could say is no, or slam the door in your face. But you’ve been through worse, you’ll be fine._

As I took another step forward, I got shaken out of my trance when I felt my foot sink into something soft and cool causing me to almost trip. But to my relief, I look down and see I reached the end of the sidewalk with one shoe already off the platform. I have a self indulgent snicker as I pull my leg back up to the concrete. And as I turn back around, I see it. _Sunny’s_ house.

Or Sunny’s **_old_ **house now. It still feels weird to say. Or sad to say. I don’t know how many times I'm going to have to correct myself. I scratch the back of my head as a new revelation dawned on me. It’s going to come naturally to me someday, someday it will become clear that this isn’t his house anymore. And that sunny is-

I clap my hands against my cheeks before I can finish that thought. _He’s not gone. He may not be physically here, but he’s still here._

I begin to steady my breathing, and subconsciously re-adjust the collar of my sweater vest. _He’s not gone._ As I finally calm down, with sparse of the moment courage, I trudge over to where I wanted to go. And shakily knock on the door.

And just as fast as it came, it quickly fled. With anxious tension dropping on top of me with a weight of anvil. _THIS WAS A MISTAKE, SHOULD I RUN?! BUT THEN IT WILL SEEM LIKE SOME JERK PRANKED THEM! AND THAT’S NOT WHAT I INTENDED AT ALL! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! WHAT SHOULD I DO!? WHAT SHOULD I-_

“Basil?’

I shot my view up from my shoes to the door, it was cracked open a little more than a sliver to almost fit the figure behind the door’s entire physique. And the figure was easily recognizable in tan shorts and an orange basketball jersey, as none other. Than Kel.

_Shoot. Why did Kel have to be the one to answer the door?_

I feel my fingernails dig into my palms as I try to steady myself. But it seems to be taking the opposite effect, as my shoulders hunch closer together. Close enough to hold my head as trying to look anywhere else but the door.

“Uh, Basil, are you okay?” Kel asks in a more concerned than curious tone of voice.

_Forget it. Forget it all. Just ask him!_

“Can I b-borrow your phone!?” I managed to squeak out.

_Crap, that was way too loud!_

I squint my eyes shut as I brace for some kind of explosion that never happens. For the only thing I hear is.

“Okay sure.”

I blink my eyes open in shock. _Did I hear that correctly?_ I turn my gaze to Kel, he’s smiling. His big, genuine, Kel smile. With no ill intent found on his features anywhere. He raises an eyebrow, “do you want to come in?”

I manage a slight nod, my face turning a rosy tint as I realize how long my mouth had been agape. _Please hope he didn’t notice that._

Kel carelessly opens the door with no attempt of stopping it from hitting the wall with a loud thud. And before I could even step into the door frame, he was already bounding further into his house, usuring me to follow him. I hesitantly make my way inside, carefully closing the front door behind me before trailing far behind Kel. Keeping a steady pace, my eyes wander around the house and all the contents in it. To a faint surprise, not much has changed since I had last been inside Kel’s house.

_When WAS the last time I had been in Kel’s house?_

As I wrack my brain to try and remember, I had already caught up with Kel, who was waiting while rocking back and forth on his feet and whistling a tune that I recognize but can’t my finger on. Next to him was a very simple and very plain phone at it’s home base.

“So you’re going to call Sunny, right?” Kel asked, tilting his head with an off kilter smile to match.

“Yeah, how… how did you know?” I affirmed, wondering how exactly he could’ve guessed.

“Heh, I didn’t really. It was Just a hunch.” he elaborated with an awkward smile.

_Wow, am I that obvious?_

“Also you were… the last one to see him before he left…” Kel added, his face contorting into a grimace.

That’s right… After Sunny had told everyone the truth, they had never visited either of us while we stayed in the hospital. And none of them came to wish Sunny off when he moved away either, not even Kel. Sunny never seemed too bothered by it, and whenever I asked he said he was fine. But I wasn’t too convinced since I can’t even understand what goes through his head sometimes.

“A-anyways, that’s why I figured you would want to call him. And have his phone number.” He concluded with a wink and a nervous lopsided grin. I gave a slight nod with a small smile to acknowledge him, while I had already focused my attention to the phone. I was indecisively dialing the digits that sunny had told me a few days ago.

Slowly but surely, I had put the last number in, careful not to allow my hand to jerk and press the wrong one. I pick up the phone and place the receiver close to my ear, I carefully listen to the phone ring. After what felt like a minute, Kel turned over to me at an angle where I could see him.

“Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to Sunny at some point while you’re here? If you don’t mind that is!” He asked, acknowledging how I could possibly feel about this.

I lowered the communication device from my ear and shook my head in disbelief giving a half smile. “It’s okay, I’m the one who’s borrowing it in the first place.”

“Sweet. Thanks Basil!” Kel exclaims making a gesture like he’d just won something.

I sigh, “again, it’s your phone. You don’t have to thank me-” I say in retort, only to get interrupted by something coming out of the receiving end of the phone.

“Hello” someone says in more of a question than a comment and despite not having my ear to the phone, I knew exactly who’s speaking. But my surprise at getting something other than a ring from the receiver causes my hand to jolt, throwing the phone in the air.

In the attempt to catch it I stumble a bit, causing me to almost trip. But in result I manage to seize the rogue phone. I quickly put the phone close to my ear once more and before I could even think of what to say, my mouth was already forming words.

“Uh, hi Sunny! How are you?” I reply, already feeling the corners of my mouth start to curve into a smile.

For a few seconds there was what sounded like dead air playing back at me from the receiver. But then finally he responded.

“I’ve been okay, what was all that noise before you answered?” Sunny asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

I was completely dumbfounded on what to tell him. Feeling my face heat up as I try to think of how to explain getting so surprised that you almost drop a phone. But before I could even say anything, Kel suddenly appeared next to me leaning in towards the phone as if trying to catch anything Sunny could be saying.

Then suddenly exclaiming “Hey Sunny!” Excitedly. Close enough to my ear to make me flinch.

“Huh? Is Kel over at your house Basil?” he questions, in a confused enough tone that I can practically picture the look on his face.

_Phew, saved by Kel…..that’s a sentence I’d never thought I’d say._

“Um, actually, I’m at his house. I forgot to tell you when You gave me your phone number that I don’t have a phone. Sorry.” I nervously explain, hoping he doesn’t think I’m dumb for my oversight.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. I never saw one at your house… No wonder you never asked for it.” Sunny contemplated, sounding a little amused by the whole ordeal near the end.

The corners of my mouth turned up, I’m glad he finds this funny instead of thoughtless. I think about what to say about the matter next but then it struck me that Kel was still standing next to me.

I turn my head over to him to see him waiting impatiently to get a turn with the phone; Bouncing up and down on his heels with stars in his eyes. I turn back over to the phone with a sigh at Kel’s antics, _he must_ **_really_ ** _miss sunny,_ ~~_maybe as much as I do_ _._ ~~

“Hey, Kel looks like he really wants to talk to you. Are you okay with me giving you over?” I asked, even though it was going to happen one way or another.

“Sure I’m okay with that” Sunny answers, with this slight amount of content in his voice that you could only hear if you’ve known him long enough.

With that I hand the phone over to Kel, Who immediately snatches it with a low level of patience and an unnecessary grateful look for giving him a phone that was already his to begin with.

While Kel instantly starts chatting up a storm, I pay no mind to eavesdrop as I Iook around kel’s house from where I’m standing. I take notice of a few house plants, trying to remember their names, but drawing to no closure. _That’s going to come back to haunt me later, I know it._ I groan at my slip in memory, and turn back over to Kel.

He doesn’t take notice of my presence, seeming very absorbed in his conversation. So I decide not to bother him. That’s when I look up and notice the slightly huge picture of Kel and his family. Though I’ve never been fond of the idea of professional photo-taking, they all seem genuinely happy in it. Even Kel’s little sister looks happy, and she doesn’t look past a year old yet.

Though as Immediately as I think that. A wail coming from upstairs rang out through the living room as if to contradict my previous thought.

“Aw shoot, Sally. I forgot I was supposed to be looking after while mom and dad were out.” Kel informed as if more to remind himself than anyone else in the room.

“Sunny I gotta go, I’ll be passing you back to Basil. See ya!” he says, immediately handing the phone to me and running off before I could react.

For a second I try to process what just happened. When it hit me that Sunny is still on the phone, with that notion I quickly put the receiver to my ear.

“Uh, so. Hi! Hehe” I say trailing off to an awkward chuckle.

“Hello again.” Sunny answered.

There was stifling silence between us once again. So much so that I couldn’t barely hear Sally’s crying anymore. _Who knew talking to someone on the phone would be so much harder than in person?_

“Uhm, how’s…...how’s the Zinnia I gave you?” I ask curiously, I had given Sunny a flower as a parting gift, since I felt I couldn’t have given him anything else that wouldn’t have been as meaningful. _Kind of as a garden starter y’know?_

“Oh. Me and my mom have been taking care of it. We’ve been trying to find a spot for it outside already, though we're not sure where to put it.” Sunny stopped for a moment, as if hesitating about something, but he finally spoke again. “My mom…. even borrowed a book from the library to help.”

I had been quietly listening up and till this point, but this information made me snicker. Not that I thought that it was funny that he needed book help to raise a Zinnia. But that he cared enough to take care of it, and to do it right. Though I was beaming more than I’d like to admit at that moment, So maybe I’m the one with an embarrassing revelation, but would I tell him that? Absolutely not.

“Yeah, maybe that wasn’t the best idea for a gift. Since they’re a little difficult to transplant. Sorry about that.” I apologize, _I really should have thought about that before, but it seemed like it was one of the only flowers I had that didn’t give off the wrong impression. Though maybe I was overthinking it._

I was about to say something else when Sunny had interrupted, “Also before you ask, my eye is fine. I’ve been going to a few examinations for it, and they’ve been talking about surgery, but nothing too serious.” he said in a flat but reassuring voice.

“Oh, that’s not what I was going to ask, but yeah. I was going to ask eventually, I’m glad you’re doing okay though.” I reassured, despite having my doubts. I still wanted to believe that Sunny was okay.

“Then what were you going to ask?” Sunny questions.

“Heh, can’t keep anything from you can I?” I replied amused, “I was just wondering how everything in your new city is like?” I ask, eager to know how he's adjusting.

“It’s been… okay, I guess. I haven’t really been out of my house since we moved. It just doesn’t feel right to go out yet, y’know?” Sunny answered, sounding a little down on himself. Which I could understand why. Moving is hard. But moving away after what had happened must be even harder.

_Though I guess he’s being there than with all the tension that is over here._

“Yeah I understand, just tell me you’re going to go out sometime, ok? We can’t have you being a shut-in in two towns.” I say jokingly, _please say he understands it’s a joke!_

From the other end trying to contain his sniggering to my comment, which immediately made me feel better. “ _Oh thank god, I was worried it was too early to joke about that!”_

After supposedly thinking that, his sniggering erupted out into fits of laughter. That made my cheeks flush.

“Did I say that out loud?” I ask mortified, _oh god. Can I die now?_

Sunny laughs for a little bit longer until it’s nothing more than a slight sigh. There was silence for a bit, but a different one. The one that says that we’re together even though we aren’t saying anything.

Finally Sunny breaks the silence, “So, how are things back in Faraway town?” but the question brought in dread instead.

My once content smile faded, I knew he was going to ask eventually, but I wasn’t looking forward to it.

But I tried to not let it show as I answered, “it’s been okay, I recently got some new books I’ve been wanting to read. And I recently volunteered to help take care of the flowers at Fix-it’s.”

“Oh. that’s nice.” Sunny responded having a slight undertone of confusion in his voice.

“How’s-” Sunny hesitated for a second before continuing. _guess he doesn’t want to talk about this as much as I do…_

“How’s everyone else? How are they holding up?” he asks dryly. _Looks like I was right._

“They…” I stopped, my facade had already shattered. _I can’t keep avoiding this._ “I haven’t seen them, Hero and Aubrey that is. In fact today was actually the first time I’ve seen Kel since you told them.” I admitted gravely.

Sunny was silent, as if he was thinking, but I couldn’t tell what. And even if I was in the room with him, I doubt I could tell then. That’s just how Sunny is sometimes, you can read him from time to time then there are other times you can’t.

This time I was the first to speak up, “But hey, Kel at least let me borrow his phone! And he seems not as upset enough to talk to you. So that’s progress.” I tried to sound as cheerful as possible, hoping to make him feel a little better about this at least.

“I guess that’s something.” Sunny said serenely, “But I know they’re not all going to forgive me, not right away or maybe not at all. And that’s okay. I accepted that once I told them.” he added, blankly.

“I know…. You told me this at the hospital. I just…” I paused for a second to remember my words. “I just wish they would.” I finish off earnestly. _It’s unfair, out of the both of us. Sunny should be forgiven, it was my fault_ _that things ended up like this after all._ The uncomfortable silence was back to bother the both of us with its presence, though neither of us complied to change that this time. Not for a while at least.

“Hey Basil, I need to go. My mom’s about to make dinner and she’s “encouraging” me to help, even though I tell her I’m no good at it.” Sunny explains nonchalantly, though I can tell he’s not excited for it.

“Yeah I need to go too, Polly gets antsy when I’m not home around dinner time.” I tell Sunny apprehensively.

“And who’s fault is that?” he asks with low-key sarcasm in his voice.

I scoff dramatically to sound offended, “Well at least I have a life unlike **some** people, I can’t be home all day, every day.” I countered, hoping he wouldn’t take me seriously on that.

Sunny had suggested in the hospital that sometimes we could jokingly insult each other whenever we felt uncomfortable in our conversations. Surprisingly it actually works, though Sunny’s better at it than I am, I’m always worried I’m hurting his feelings somehow. So I always just follow his lead most of the time when he does this. I shake off my thoughts which in turn reminds me of something. “Oh right! When should we call like this again Sunny? I ask, having not thought about it until now.

Sunny stops snickering and is silent for a few seconds before answering. “Hmm, well the same day and same time next week works for me. How about you?” He answered, not really specifying the date or time. But it didn’t bother me that much.

I look up at the clock and estimate that it’s been about 2 hours since I got here. Considering everything I seemed just as free as he was on this day of the week.

“Yup! That works for me too; I don’t have much going on Wednesdays this summer anyways.” I reply, silently locking the date and time in my head so I remember it when I get home.

“So much for a life huh? Hehe.” Sunny jokingly sneered.

“Oh whatever, see you next week Sunny.” I scoffed lightheartedly.

“Yeah, catch you later Basil.” he replied contentedly before hanging up.

After knowing for sure he’s gone, I lower the phone from my ear and place it back on it’s stand. That’s when I noticed that the crying noise that was so blaring was not audibly visible anymore. _I guess it must’ve stopped when I was busy talking to Sunny. Glad Kel was able to calm her down._

I went through the door to the stairs of the house to go see how Kel was doing now that I was done. But a figure not too far away from it blocked the way to the stairs. He was much taller than me though he was hunched over a bit in their stance, which made them a little less tall than they usually were. He was wearing a swamp green sweatshirt and navy blue pants which seemed more like comfort clothes than anything too sporting. But that’s when I look up at their face and immediately recognize them. My shoulders tense up as I do.

“Huh? Basil? What are you doing here?” he asks, seeming to be in much shock to see me as I am to see him.

The person I’m staring at is Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! but it not only do I know that it keeps the audience engaged, but it also gives ME a reason to keep writing. So expect a lot of those.
> 
> -Inspiration with no expiration


End file.
